Small, Tiny, Almost Insignificant Detail
by Clichesbullet
Summary: [MoC] Fall in love and decide to get married was the easy part for Rosa and Marco. But what happens when your true love is the person you must hate the most? Will they grow old together or will it be Romeo&Juliet all over again?
1. Chapter 1: A Half and a Half

**A/N:**_Hello, my darlings! This is my first DWJ fic and also my first English fic ever. So, please, be nice. It hasn't been bettaed yet, so...Be even nicer. Is just t hat I wrote the three first chapters and got really carried away with the idea of posting! Marco/ Rosa isn't exactly my favourite shipper and "Magicians of Caprona" isn't exactly my favourite book, but...It's just so full oh shippers and romance and all that girlish things we all love...Anyway, I'm a very creative mind (it's annoying sometimes, believe me) so I couldn't help coming up with a series of stories about the Petrocchi and the Montanas. So...This is the first chapter of "Small, Tiny, ALMOST insignificant detail", it's suppost to be funny, but you know first chapters. They ALWAYS are boring. Don't believe me? Try reading "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" from the beggining. I don't know how I did ever finished that thirty first pages...BORING!_

_Well, that's all. Now read and _**PLEASE³³³³ **_rewiew, all right?_

_Oh. And for those who already know me and are wondering why didn't I start with a Millie/Christopher fic...Well, I just didn't consider myself good enough for it yet. Eventhough I already have about a thousand ideas... o.O''! It's really bad to livewith my mind. It REALLY is._

**Chapter one:**

_** A Half and a Half**_

"I'm going to KILL that Rinaldo Montana! I SWEAR!" Cristiano Petrocchi said for what seamed like the hundredth time that morning.

"And I'm going to kill YOU, if you say this once more, Cris. You have too many dark thoughts for a person who's only sixteen." Said his older cousin, Marco, who was changing his bandages. "Besides, you're lucky you're injured. At least you won't have to spend the next week or so standing under the sun, on your feet, getting all wet trying to fix that stupid bridge!"

"Oh, don't say that, Marco. That Montana really fights!" His cousin stared at him. "I mean, he MUST have learned something trying to stop his relatives from killing him like a cat." Cristiano said in order to explain why he had made a compliment to a Montana. "You're lucky you ran away... By the way, why did you do that? You could turn that git into a cockroach with just one note."

"Well, let's say I'd rather talk to Miss Smith than getting amazingly hurt, or completely dirty or maybe surrounded by love birds...With that Rinaldo guy...We never know, do we?" Cristiano laughed. "Well, I'm leaving now. How do you feel? You think you'll survive?"

"I'd dare say yes."

"Good, I'm leaving. A lovely day to you. Wish I could wish myself the same." And then he closed the door behind him.

"I REALLY need to..take a break, Papa!" Marco said three hours later . "Please!Let me go! I can't feel my feet anymore! You don't want your son to have to chop his legs, do you? I promess I'll be back for the night turn!"

"Okay, whatever." Guido Petrocchi answered, only half listening. He was to busy staring at Nicollo and Antonio Montana talking to the Bridge Engineer, Mario Andretti.

"Poor man. He can't even work with these two insects all over him."

Marco shook his head. His father was way too obsessed with the idea of hating the Montanas. He slowly started walking to the dinner next to the old bridge.

"MARCO, MY BOY!" Bruno, the enormous barman, yelled as soon as he saw the red head come in. "I missed you, you filthy littler traitor! Forgot the old friends, didn't you?" He said all this with a huge smile on his face. Thank God, cause if it was in any other way all his costumers would have probably ran away. "Come here and give old Bruno a hug!"

"Er...I'd rather not do it right now, Bruno. I'm REALLY tired." Bruno looked hurt. That was bad. "But when did exaustion ever stoped me of showing my friends some afecction? Come here!" He said smirking. After a bone cracking hug, he sat on the bar.

"Long time no see, my boy." Said Bruno, while clining some glasses. "What has caught you?"

" You have half an hour to listen?" He asked sadly. "Really, this whole situation is driving me nuts."

"Situation? You mean...The war? The fight last night with the Montanas? Your wedding?" Marco raised his head from his hands and stared at Bruno:

"How can you possibly know all that?"

"Well, let's just say...I saw the same thing before." But before Marco could say anything else the barman continued: "So, how is your search for a wife so far?"

Marco frowned even more:

"Awful. And I'm not asking too much, you know. All I want is somebody cute, young and with a small amount of power, or maybe just a good singing voice. But...how hard can this get? " he sighted sadly. "Besides, as time goes by, things start getting worse and worse. Last week, aunt Catarina brought home a fourty year old lady. PLEASE! I'm not THAT desperate. And...Fourty? How were we suppost to have babies?"

"Ew...Don't talk about you making babies. I know for way too long to have this images."

"EW! I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THIS! I was talking about..." But he stoped middle sentece. His eyes were now settled in a table in the corner of the dinner. "Who's she?"

"She who?" Bruno said, but he knew exactly who Marco was looking at. But he wouldn't dare say it aloud. The idea of his boy finding out that he also worked for a Montana was too dangerous. "Who are you talking about?"

"The blond girl next to Miss Smith. Is she her sister?" Marco asked, eyes still on the girl.

"I don't know her. I'm sorry." Unbelievable. From all people in Caprona, Marco would look exactly to the one he could never have. It was tipical of him, always the rebel. The oldest son of Guido was never really worried about anything. He was that kind of light hearted person, that no anger could ever reach. He was just too calm for he's own good. Exactly like the girl he was now staring at. Too bad they would soon hate each other, they'd be the perfect match. Bruno tought.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go there and ask them." Marco said, standing up.

"NO, WAIT!" Bruno said, desparate. He needed to stop Marco from getting into a fight with Rosa and detroying his dinner. And his friendship...With both. There was only one weapon he could use. "Don't you want a piece of this strawberry pie first? I just baked. Eat while it still hot..."

"Well...Maybe a piece..."

Fourty five minuts and eight pieces of pie later, Marco stood again. "So, here I go then...Hey. Where are they?" Bruno tried not to laugh and said confused:

"They whom?"

" Darn! Bruno! That girl could have been the love of my life and you just made me lose it! Now we'll never know!"

"Did somebody ever tell you how dramatic you are, Marco?"

"Mama says it all the time. But that's not the point! I lost it! I completely lost it! You and your stupid cake made me lose it!"

"More pie?"

"Yes of course!" he sat again and Bruno sighted, relieved. "Guess I'll have to ask her name to Jane later."

Bruno felt like crying now.

"So...Is Rinaldo okay?"

"Yes, Rinaldo is fine, Jane. But you won't be if you keep asking me this."

Rosa answered moodly." Well,not really fine actually, once they almost cracked his head in two pieces. Really good spell. One of those Petrocchi must be a great magician."

"Oh, poor Naldo. But he did showed some service, you know? I believed two of them were really wounded. But if you asked me, all in all, I'd it was your cousin's fault he's hurt now. He started the fight and the Petrocchis were in a bigger a number, see?"

Rosa smiled. Jane had no idea in how much danger she had been and in how much danger she would be if she was any other Montana. Jane never really got the idea of how far the family hate for each went. Aparentelly she seamed to think it was just a small argument about who sells more spells.

She agreed with Jane in a way, thought. Maybe it was because she was only half Italian, but she didn't feel as passionate as the rest of her family. They were all obsessed with this rage, but she prefered to ignore the Petrocchis, let them live their lifes...But she knew that was not the reason. All her brothers and sisters were half English just like her and they allseamed to think that the Petrocchis should die.

"You know, Rosa, one of the Petrocchi was even cuter than Rinaldo. His name is Alberto, I think. He visited me at the gallery this morning and..."

"PLEASE, JANE, NO!" Rosa said once they reached the hostel Jane was living at. "You have to marry Rinaldo! Or at least keep him busy while I find myself a husband...Otherwise I'll be the one to...Yuck. You know what I mean." Jane laughed at Rosa's begging.

"Well, if you insist..."

"Yes, I do." She said smiling faintly. "Anyway, I'm going home now. It's already late and I really need some rest before the night shift. See you later?"

" I think so. Maybe I'll pass at the Montana house to check on Naldo..."

"He would be really happy if you did." She smiled and then turned around "Bye!" she said with a final wave.

As soons as Rosa turned around the corner, Marco Petrocchi's voice came from behind Jane:

"Who was she? Wheredid she go? Does she live with you? Is she your sister? What's her name?" he said really fast.

"MARCO! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Jane said in English.

" Yes, Is really nice to see you again too, Miss Smith. Now, who was she?" he asked breathlessly. Probably from running.

"She who? You mean...Rosa?" she asked confused.

"Rosa? Is that her name? It's a beautiful name...And, surprisingly, Italian." He said amazed.

"Well, she IS half Italian, you know." Jane seamed impatient. "Only her mother is English. But, anyway, why the sudden curiositty about...?"

But before Jane could finish her sentence, Marco had already left. He was going exactly in the same direction Rosa Montana had just went.

**Next Chapter: **_They meet, they talk, they fall...They Kiss /o!_

_Do you think things are going too fast? I'm just going by the book, babies! By the book XD! Besides, things are going fast only by now...This whole fic is about taking a relationship...One step at a time. You'll so'n understand. Or at least I hope so._

_And "Yes" . I REALLY can't help talking too much._


	2. Chapter 2: A Kiss from a Rose

_**Rewiew's Answer:**_

_**Artemis Obscure: **Thank God that there were just "minor" mistakes .-.! I was so nervous, you have no idea. But, anyway, I'm looking for a beta, and as soon as I find a nice one (yes, nice, it doesn't have to be good, just to be a nice and gentle person. I'm really sensitive when it comes to correct my mistakes) , I'll correct everything._

_But I'm afraid I can't change the americanized speech, thought. When you grow up at Brazil, American english is everywhere. I studied english at a British school, but stills I keep listening to american songs and watching to american tv shows and so on...Is pretty hard to not write in a americanized way. But I promisse I'll do my best, baby! Ò.ó!_

_Btw, I'm sorry I took so long to put the next chapter. I was, well, kinda grounded, you see 8.8!_

_**A/N: **It's a very very short chapter. But I like it anyway D! I'd say the whole chapter is just a small scene, I tried to put the beggining of the third chapter together with the ending of this one, but it was not good. So I'll try to upload the next as soon as possible. _

**Chapter Two:**

**_A Kiss from a Rose_**

"Hey, look out!" The scream came just before a huge tomato hit her head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" she said, red juice all over her blond hair. "Who's there?"

"I'm really sorry! I really didn't see you there. I swear!" A red headed boy, came from behind a three. He seamed to be exactly her age, maybe even a bit older, but she had never seen him before. Probably a tourist.

"Really?" she raised na eyebrow. "That's weird, because I can distinguilly smell a spell here. Exactly the kind that makes sure you don't miss your shot for nothing." The boy seamed embarassed. But only for a few seconds.

"Oh, I didn't think such a pretty girl could also be a spell expert."

"Isn't this a bit sexist of you...Signor...?"

"Marco. I'm Marco."

"And does Sr. Marco has a surname?"

"I don't know. Why should I tell you, my dear spell expert?

"Maybe because I'm not only a spell expert, but also a great magician. Such as you, I might add. Really great, this tomato spell, I mean." Once she said that her hand reached her face and all the tomato juice started coming back like as she was rewinding a tape, and after a few whispered words the tomato was back on her hand. Intact. "Here you are, Sr. Marco. Better luck next time, trying to hit inoccent girls."

She was back to her way. Marco held her by her shoulder:

"Wait." She turned back and stared at him with big dark eyes. Problably from her Italian dad. She was too good to be true. "What's your defect?"

"What?" she raised both eyebrows at him.

"You're beautiful, smart, and have talent for spells. What's your defect?"

"Are you, somehow, courting me, Signor?" she half smiled in a very ironic way that made his heart skip a beat.

"Somehow? I'm courting you in a lot of ways, Signorita." She laughed. A very loud, full filling kind of laughter. Exactly the kind he tought she would have. "So, what's wrong with you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Come here." She looked straight into his eyes, and with her face just a few inches apart from his, she whispered very slowly:

"I don't like pasta."

"WHAT? How come? How come you don't like pasta? And you call yourself an Italian, woman?" She smiled:

"Well, I think it's heavy. I'd rather eat something like...I don't know...Meat."

"So you REALLY are half English."

"What?" her eyes were open in shock. "How do you know that?"

"Er..."

"You seam to have done your homework,Signor Marco. But it isn't fair, is it? You seam to know so much about me...But what do I know about you? Besides your first name?"

"Well, you also know I atack random girls in the street and try to find out what's their worst defect. Isn't it enough?"

She laughed again. "Yes, pretty enough. But I'm afraid I have to leave now." She rolled her eyes and started walking again. Five seconds later the boy was right next to her:

"My Signorita sure is wise. She knows exactly how to make me keep talking."

"What makes you think I want you talking to me?"

"The little sparkling star in the corner of your eye." He said with a big smile. She smiled back and said:

" This one was bad, signor. You better work something else out. Otherwise I'll never say my name." She passed him.

"And what makes you think I don't know it already?" She stoped, turned around and looked at his freckled face:

"You scare me." She said smiling.

"Please, Rosa, tell me, did fear ever stop a heart from falling?"

"I'm afraid it did not, signor."

"So, I dare say, you scare me too. Never felt this way before. You're just...Diferent. Way too diferent from the other girls I met."

"Well, that's problably because I hate pasta." They both laughed. He aproacched his face from hers."Will I ever know your surname, Sr. Marco?"

" Maybe. It depends on your anwser to my next question."

"So ask it then."

" Since you're one of them, can you tell me if it's really true that, once you kiss a rose your stomach will always be full of butterflies?"

"I'm afraid I can't anwser that." She said, eyes closing. " I'm a rose, but I never kissed one." He came closer.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find it out all by myself."

"Poor boy..." She whispered a second before their lips touched.

**A/N:**_ You're going to rewiew? Aren't you? Please³, say you will! Please! Please! Please._

_PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE ?_


	3. Chapter 3: Ignorance is Happiness

**Review's Answers**

**To Arianna99:**_ It's really good to find someone who touchs match mine. I'm really glad you liked the fic. Really, really happy. And sorry I took so long to update. I had changed my e-mail and had no idea I was still recieving reviews. Stupid me, uh? _

**To someonewholovestoread: **_My heart melts everytime somebody says these two words: "really good". Thanks a lot!_

**To tortall princess**_ Oh, I acctually blushed when you said it was sweet. I'm such a sentimental fool. haha. Thanks,thanks,thanks!_

_**Author's Note: **Well, guys, I'm a bad bad bad person. I hate when authors forget their fics (this is a direct critic to chocolateeclar and her "with this ring" . How dare she leave us like this? sobs. Still I left my own fic here, all by itself, poor little thing ! Anyway, ladys and germs, worry no more! Here's chapter 3! Eventhough is quite a useless chapter. It's only fot transition. Chapter 4 is the real thing. Anyway, be nice, I don't write in English for months and I do believe I forgot more than half of what I knew. haha. Bye² _

**Chapt****er Three:**

**_Ignorance is Happiness _**

"What if I never see her again? NO! I can't live without her! She doesn't know it yet, but she's already my wife! I didn't even hear her singing voice yet, but I know it's perfect. I need that woman! The PETROCCHI FAMILY needs that woman! Oh, I'm just so glad! God is just so good! I think I'll polish the angel's statue of the roof all by myself, and without spells, tonight!" Marco thought during his way home. His head was out of space. He had just met the woman of his dreams. At Caprona! Right next to the old bridge! He didn't have to marry an old lady anymore! He was just so glad he could sing.

"Marco, are you there?" Giovanni's voice brought him down to earth.

"What?" he awnsered moodly. Wanting or not his cousin had just ruined his magical moment. There he were, about to put his hands on her hair and bring her body closer to his, just like in that aunt Maria's book he had once read when he was eight, when Giovanni's voice came from not too far:

"Marco! You silly little reddie! Where are you? We've got to go home!"

"Darn! I have to leave, Rosa!" he said. "Or my stupid cousin will see us."

"Oh, is it that bad, _Reddie_?"

"You know me for about fourty minuts and is already mocking me?" he said laughing.

"Well you know me for less than fourty minuts too and already kissed me!"

"Yes, but didn't it feel like we've known each other for ages?" he asked smiling.

"Please! You already have me! Stop the cheesy sentences already!"

"Oh my God! Women do really change after you fall for them!"

"Don't you have to go?"

"Oh, yes! Yes! Will I ever see you again?" He said runing backwards.

"I'll be at the old bridge tonight! And I told you not to be so dramatic!"

"I'm sorry, milady! But what if I never find you?"

"Well, considering, you know Jane, it'll be easy just to ask her, don't you think?" He stoped:

"How do you know that?"

"Well..." she said in a fake sweet tone "It's just that I feel like I know you for ages!" He laughed.

"You sure are a genious, milady! You sure are!" He turned around and kept running.

"You sure are..." he whispered.

"I sure am _what_?" Giovanni asked in a way that made it clear that it wasn't the first time he was asking that.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I just have my head somewhere else."

"I got that much. You're not exactly hiding it." Giovanni said moody. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Just glad my shift is over and I can get some rest…"

"Do you want to me to pretend I believe in that?"

"I'd love to."

"All right."

And they kept making their way to the Petrocchi's. Marco usually did things like this - Giovanni tough. To do something but decide not to tell, he probably had his reasons, he was, all in all, a reasonable man most of the time. When there were no girls involved, nor food. Oh God. He could smell trouble.

"We're home! And we're hungry!" Giovanni went to check on his wife who was in a terrible mood due to pregnancy and Marco ran straight to the kitchens to look for food.

"Mamma, where's lunch?" He said, kissing her cheeks.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait, son. I was way to busy taking care of your brother."

"And what about aunt Liana, Maria, Marta, Gina and the whole bunch of other women who live here? Couldn't THEY cook?"

"Oh, Marco! Don't be rude! They were busy too, taking care of your stupid cousin, or preparing spells, or at the bridge…" She went silent for a minute. Marco already knew what was coming next. – "If you could just find yourself a wife…"

"Oh, mamma! I already told you I'm handling it!"

" Marco! You don't simply "handle" to find a wife! This is something we, your family, should be doing for you…"

"Mother!" And he said that in a very aggressive way in order to make her stop. "Just give me some time, okay? I'm doing my best! But please, just let me do things my way!"

"Do you have someone in mind?" She stared at him. He went very pale and quiet. "Nobody yet? Honey…"

"Mother, let's talk this over later, right?"

"Later when Marco?" She said, raising an eyebrow. He smiled, winning:

"When I come back from my night shift, mamma. If I'm lucky, I'll have some answers for you after that." And, with that, he went to his room for a bath.

Rosa came home with a large smile on her face, she didn't even bother the cats passing across her feet, making loud noises and scratching her legs for food. She just went trough the gateways, staring at the cloudy sky.

"If I didn't know my daughter so well, I'd dare say she is in love…"

Rosa left out a small scream.

"Bloody hell, mom! You scared the hell out of me."

"Oh dear! When did my daughter learn all the ugly words in English?"

"Sorry, mom."

"It's all right." They both went quiet for a few seconds. Than Elizabeth said:

"So, how is he like?"

"Mom!" Rosa blushed.

"Oh my ! It really is love! You blushed! God knows you're not one to blush! He must me such a special boy…Come on, tell mamma everything."

Rosa smiled and started moving away from her mother:

"Sorry, mother. I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a while."

"ROSA!"

"And please, try not to tell pappa. He'll go nuts with all these things happening at the same time."

"I'll do my best, baby. But can't you at least…"

"I won't tell you a WORD, Mrs. Montana! Get over it!"

"Oh, babies grow up so fast! I liked you better when you were just a tiny little pink meat ball in my arms."

"That was just sweet, mum." Rosa said rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome." Rosa laughed and they entered the house together.


End file.
